Wake Up
by AlpacaAce
Summary: "...Teganya kau menyiramku yang sedang tertidur ini."/"Eh, mesum! Cepat turunkan aku!"/Sehun mencoba untuk membangunkan Kai yang tengah tertidur pulas. Namun tampaknya cara yang ia pakai untuk membangunkan Kai salah. Dan kini ia pun harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya itu./EXO Drabble/KaiHun/Mind to Read?


**Title : Wake Up**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance and Humor**

**Cast : KaiHun**

**Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, their parents, and God.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, BL, gaje, diksi abstrak, alur maksa :p**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

OoOoOoO

KRINGGGGG.

"Aduh, dasar alarm ga punya hati. Aku masih pengen tidur nih."

PRANG!

"Hehehe, dadah alarm-ku tersayang. Semoga kau bisa tenang di alam sana." Setelah membanting alarm-nya tanpa perasaan, Kai kembali bergelung di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman.

"KIM JONGINNN!" teriak seseorang.

"Ehmmm." Bukannya bangun setelah mendengar teriakan itu, Kai malah semakin memperdalam(?) acara tidurnya.

BYURRR.

"Huwaaa." Kai pun terbangun setelah merasakan dinginnya air yang menyentuh kulitnya.

"Ya ampun, Sehunnie! Teganya kau menyiramku yang sedang tertidur ini." protes Kai. Sehun hanya berkacak pinggang mendengarnya.

"Dasar ga tau diri! Sono liat, sekarang udah jam berapa hah? Kau itu tidur apa _hibernasi _sih?" Sehun berdecak kesal.

"Hei, sopan dikit dong sama orang yang lebih tua! Lagian ini kan hari minggu, selow aja kali bangun siang juga." Kai memutar matanya kesal.

"Ck, pengen banget ya jadi orang tua? Hari minggu tuh bukan alasan buat bangun siang, tau ga?"

"Enak aja, _sorry_ masih pengen jadi anak muda! Kalau mau ngebangunin, ga usah pake nyiram air juga kali. Kegantengan(?) ku kan bisa luntur! Mau punya pacar yang gantengnya luntur?" sergah Kai seraya beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Sok ganteng! Ga peduli juga sih, bukan aku ini yang gantengnya luntur. Emang pengennya di bangunin pake apa sih?" tanya Sehun sewot. Ia pun merapihkan tempat tidur Kai yang sebagian besar telah basah terkena siraman air.

"Hmm, yang _so sweet _dong. Pake _morning kiss _gitu," ujar Kai sembari melepaskan bajunya yang basah.

Tubuh kecoklatan Kai pun terpampang dengan jelas. Dengan _abs _yang tercetak sempurna di perutnya serta kesan basah yang menempel di setiap inci kulitnya, menambah kesan _sexy _terhadapnya.

BLUSH.

Melihat tubuh _sexy_ Kai yang terpampang nyata(?) di depannya, sontak membuat wajah Sehun merah padam.

Dengan cepat Sehun pun membalikkan tubuhnya, ia tak mau Kai melihat wajahnya yang kini tengah merona hebat. Bisa di goda habis-habisan nanti ia.

"Sehunnie?" tanya Kai bingung melihat Sehun yang memunggunginya. Ia heran kemana perginya perkataan-perkataan sewot yang terlontar dari mulut kekasihnya itu.

"Kau marah, Sehunnie? Aku minta maaf deh~" rayu Kai sembari menghampiri Sehun.

"Sehunnie~" Seketika tubuh Sehun menegang saat Kai berbisik tepat di telinga kanannya. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan hangat nafas Kai yang menggelitik di lehernya.

'Ah, sial! Bisa mati nih kalau Kai liat wajahku lagi _blushing_ kayak gini.' rutuk Sehun dalam hati.

Tanpa disadari Sehun, Kai tengah menunjukkan seringai nakalnya seraya mendekap Sehun dari belakang.

GREP.

"K-kai?"

"Hmmm." gumam Kai. Ia menghirup aroma tubuh Sehun yang memabukkan.

"Y-yak! Jangan peluk-peluk aku! Badanmu itu lengket dan bau, sono mandi dulu!" omel Sehun mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kai.

SRET. BRUK.

Dengan secepat kilat Kai menarik tangan Sehun, sehingga kini sang empunya tangan jatuh ke pangkuannya.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Temani aku mandi ya, Sehunnie. Kau harus tanggung jawab udah bikin tubuhku basah kayak gini." tutur Kai. Belum sempat Sehun melayangkan protesnya, Kai sudah menggendongnya _ala bridal_ _style_ menuju kamar mandi.

"Eh, mesum! Cepat turunkan aku!" sergah Sehun. Ia terus meronta-ronta dalam gendongan Kai.

"Oh tidak bisa, sayang~ Anak baik harus tanggung jawab dong."

BLAM.

Suara debaman pintu pun terdengar setelah mereka masuk ke kamar mandi.

"TIDAAAAAK!"

Sebuah jeritan kemalangan terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi tersebut. Tentunya kita semua sudah tahu bukan, jeritan siapa itu?

OoOoOoO

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

*cengo*

Aduh, ga nyangka Ace bikin drabble KaiHun pake bahasa campur aduk kayak gini. Yah, sebenernya ini pelampiasan Ace karena lagi kehabisan ide buat nerusin FF Angst yang lagi Ace buat, hohoho :D

Semoga ga mengecewakan deh :)

**So, Mind to Review? :3**


End file.
